


Gaming

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Normal video games aren't usually what they play.





	Gaming

Finding Allan sitting in front of the TV with a game controller in his hands was a bit of a rare sight, Tatsuya thought as he entered the living room. Neither of them were really gamers in the sense of traditional video games; there was little reason for it when their main interest was gunpla, and playing gunpla battles gave a whole different experience compared to old-style games.

Not that this seemed to be an action type of game, anyway, he realized as he stood there and watched for a moment. There was a grid on the screen, and Allan was moving the robots one at a time, doing different battle actions. "What kind of game is that?"

"Ahh, Tatsuya," Allan said, surprised as he turned to look at him. "Didn't realize you were here. Guess this game got pretty distracting," he admitted with a grin. "And this is one of the super robot wars kind of things. Strategy game with robots, if you've ever heard of these."

"I've heard of them, though not like I ever played many video games when young," Tatsuya admitted. "And then gunpla battles kind of took priority anyway. Never even owned a game console like this. You know how my father was," he waved his hand then sat down next to Allan. "So why are you playing this?"

Allan turned back to the game. "One of my gunpla system tech friends lent me the game console and the game. It's the latest one in the series apparently. I heard them talk about it, because in this one they did something really interesting combining the original Gundam plot, Gundam X, and Gundam Seed. These games are all big crossovers, anyway."

The tiny Gundams on the screen, accompanied by a couple of robots Tatsuya didn't recognize, looked pretty interesting. "How far are you into the game?" He wondered. "Is this difficult to play?"

"Oh there's something like sixty or so stages if you play the whole game, this is just one of them," Allan explained. "So it's a long game. This stage I'm on is somewhere halfway through the game actually, I'm just using my friend's saved game to watch the scenes. It's not too hard to play, actually, though I probably would have no idea of these upgrades and weapon things if I had to play myself. Ah, here we go, look at this..."

Whatever Allan did triggered the next scenario, bringing up story scenes that played rather amusingly. Tatsuya found himself chuckling; an interesting take on the original events, indeed. The game having a story was quite different from Gunpla Battle, of course - Gunpla Battle only came with story if the players created one, and there were no scenes like this to watch. Probably what made the difference between traditional video games and a battle game, he figured.

"Turn-based strategy, hmm," Tatsuya mused after the scenes ended. It was the enemy side's turn, and Allan did his best to counter their attacks. "I wonder if this could be done with Gunpla Battle System?"

The enemy turn ended, and the screen was back to Allan's units. "Why not," Allan replied, studying the battle map on the TV. "I mean, technically you can program in a certain type of map with movement restriction, limiting movement to certain distance at once. Attacks..." He pressed a button on the controller and brought up the battle menu. "Well, you'd go by whatever weapons your gunpla has, obviously! Like this," he selected the Beam Saber on the Gundam he had picked and set it to attack an enemy.

"Would be more of an issue to get this many units," Tatsuya noted. "I mean, you're controlling..." He quickly counted the units with blue 'ally' aura on the screen. "Nine units currently?"

Allan scratched his neck, staring at the screen thoughtfully. "Could launch units one at a time, set them all to the same controller... Such. Would take some programming, but it can be done. Still requires setting turn orders to limit the unit movement and such. Not that the company currently cares about other battle modes than Gunpla Battle, but I'm fairly certain there'd be a market for strategy games."

"True. You'd think all those miniature and such players be all for this idea. Just requires the units used to be gunpla, or made of gunpla compatible plastic. It's an interesting idea, either way," Tatsuya mused.

"Not like other uses for Gunpla Battle systems haven't been suggested before," Allan pointed out. "And you know how the chief researcher," he added, referring to Nils Nielsen, "wants to research other uses for Plavsky Particle beyond just Gunpla Battle. I'm simply curious about how this would work in practice," he added as he moved his unit again.

Another scene started, with the robot pilots having a short conversation on the events, again rather humorous considering the Gundam pilots were all from different series. "Then again," Tatsuya commented with a smile. "I guess old style video games have their charm too, don't you think?"

Allan nodded in agreement before continuing the game.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I want a Super Robot Wars that can be played with Gunpla Battle System.


End file.
